Dis moi
by aqua6663
Summary: C'est Luffy qui demande de drôle de questions ! Et comme vous le savez tous il n'y a JAMAIS rien de facile avec lui :D C'est avec de l'humour que je vous raconte ses anecdotes de Luffy !
1. Prologue

Tout commença sous un merveilleux soleil, les pirates au chapeau de paille sont sur le Sunny en train de vaquer à leur activité, tout vas pour le mieux. Seulement voilà il faut bien que ça commence quelque part alors voilà.

Luffy courra jusqu'à la cuisine pour demander au cuistot une question à laquelle Sanji aurait jamais pensé.

\- Hé Sanji, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Écoute Luffy, si c'est pour un casse-croûte, tu peux toujours rêver !

\- Non ce n'est pas pour ça, mais je veux quand même un gigot !

\- Aah tais-toi aller dis moi ce que tu me veux, s'impatienta le chef.

\- Ben voilà, je voulais savoir c'est quoi «se rouler une pelle», et c'est quoi le «sexe» ?

\- Euuu, mais pourquoi moi!? Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi !?, se dit Sanji pour lui-même

Luffy ayant cru qu'il lui parlait se lança :

\- J'ai déjà demandé à Nami, mais elle ma fendu le crâne, puis Ussop ne m'a pas vraiment éclairé, ensuite Robin m'a dit que l'on fait ça avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. Alors, Zoro à dit que c'était ton domaine, Brook a aussi insisté, pour finir Franky et Chopper étaient occupés. J'ai pensé (Oui oui il pense maintenant ) que vue que tu cours toujours après les filles, tu devais tout connaître là dessus.

Sanji jura, il allait lui privé de saké à cette tête de cornichon des mers, pesta Sanji. Puis les autres pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné à ce sort injuste.

\- Bon écoute «se rouler une pelle» c'est une sorte de bec sur les lèvres mais dit de façon plus vulgaire.

\- Aah d'accord, répondit Luffy, Et le sexe c'est quoi ?

Sanji avait espéré que Luffy aurait au moins oublié ce sujet. Quand tout à coup, le miracle de Sanji arriva. On entendit au loin la voix de Ace et de Sabo.

Luffy sortis au plus vite sur le pont extérieur et sauta dans les bras de ses deux frères aînés.

\- Salut Luffy sa faisait un bail, dit Ace

\- Alors comme ça, on te manquait tant que ça !, répondit Sabo

\- Hé hé c'est sur !, cria de joie la pile électrique sur patte.

\- Bon puisque vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir répondre à ses questions sur la vie et faire votre devoir de grand frère, dit Sanji

\- De quoi, de quelles questions, tu veux parler, se demandaient Ace et Sabo

\- Du sexe, dit Luffy sans gêne.

Les deux aînés se regardèrent, ils n'étaient pas chaud à l'idée de vouloir expliquer à leur petit frère adoré ce que c'était le sexe. Ils tentèrent de s'éclipser, ni vue ni connu, cependant des mains sortie de nulle part virent à bloquer leur fuite.

\- Désolé les gars, mais chacun de nous a tenté de lui expliquer certaines choses et ça n'a pas entré dans sa tête, c'est sa dernière chance, donc à vous de jouer, dit Nami

\- Allez ce n'est pas la mer à boire, dit Zoro content de voir que cette fois ce n'est pas lui qui va être obligé de supporter les questions idiotes et gênantes de son capitaine.

\- C'est ça en plus vous le connaissiez trop bien votre petit frangin adoré, dit Sanji heureux qu'ils aient débarqués juste à temps.

Ace regarda Luffy puis Sabo, puis encore Luffy puis Sabo, il prit Sabo par le bras et l'amena un peu plus loin.

\- Sabo ça va être l'enfer, de un c'est un sujet super gênant et de deux avec un petit frère pareil on n'est pas sortie de la mer, dit Ace dépité

\- Je sais Ace, mais on a pas le choix c'est Luffy, on ne peut pas l'abandonner avec toutes ses questions.

\- Pourquoi pas ?, demanda Ace

\- Réfléchis un peu, s'il demande à n'importe qui et qu'il se ramasse des problèmes, comme avoir des mioches sans le savoir, parce qu'il ne sait pas à quoi sert son pénis ou qu'il se fasse violé par n'importe quel vieux pédophile, car tu le sais Ace, Lu est trop candide.

Ace se retourna et annonça que lui et Sabo expliquerais à leur dégénéré, mais mignon petit frère qu'ils l'éduqueraient et que tout se passera super bien et super vite.

Au grand drame de ses aînés et de son équipage, Luffy va tout faire pour que cette leçon soit SUPER chiante et super, atrocement, longue et pénible que seul un Monkey D. serait capable de faire.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ma première fic donc ne pas m'assassiner tout de suite.

Désolée pour les fautes (j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois)

Sinon Merci de lire et j'espère de tout cœur que ce prologue vous ouvre le goût de poursuivre.


	2. Luffy et la base

Merci pour les review ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous faire rigoler autant !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Chapitre 1**

Luffy et la base

Tout le monde veut assister à ce drôle de cours 101 sur le sexe. Tout l'équipage avait hâte de voir comment allait se débrouiller ou plutôt se démerder les deux frères aînés avec leur capitaine.

Pour commencer Ace et Sabo se sont parlé de la base de Luffy sur le sexe. Il devait surement en avoir au moins une petite partie, même si infime soit-elle, au moins leur petit frère en aurait une.

Ace se lança et demanda à Luffy :

\- Lu pour toi c'est quoi le sexe ?

\- Hm une sorte de viande ou un truc à manger, je suis sur que ça se mange !, s'exclama le capitaine des mugiwaras.

\- Et pourquoi penses-tu que ça se mange ?! , sérieusement Luffy, demanda Sabo.

\- Hé bien j'ai entendu des gars qui parlaient de sexe et ils disaient que c'était incroyablement bon, puis ce qui est bon c'est la viande, déduit Luffy en rigolant.

Tous ont eu une goutte de sueur sur le front, ça n'allait pas être facile, non jamais …

\- Quelle déduction de crétin, ce capitaine je te jure, dit Nami

\- Oui, mais faut pas chercher à comprendre c'est Luffy, dit simplement Sanji

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas si _SUPER_ surprenant venant de lui, dit Franky

\- Rappeler moi, pourquoi on l'a choisit comme capitaine déjà ?, se demanda Zoro

\- Yohoho o Yohoho o, j'ai le temps de mourir avant qu'il comprenne vraiment ce que sait, mais non, c'est vrai je suis déjà mort, Yohoho o Yohoho o, ça va être dur, dis le squelette ambulant

\- Aller courage les gars ! Après on en aura fini avec le sujet, encouragea Sabo

\- Bon Luffy écoute je vais commencer par t'expliquer la base ok, tu m'écoute au moins ?, se fâchais Ace

Il y avait une grosse bulle dans la narine du capitaine qui avait sombré dans les bras de la viande. Ce ne fût pas pour longtemps, Nami avait le secret pour le réveiller. Bam et une autre bosse à sa collection, mais le pauvre bout de caoutchouc en avait reçu plus d'une de la part de ses aînés.

\- L'as-tu écoute, compris Lu, se fâcha Ace

\- Oui, oui j'ai compris, dit un Luffy tout bosselé et bien amoché

\- Bon la base c'est que ce n'est pas de la viande ni quelque chose à manger, dit Sabo

\- Hein mais je suis déçu, je ne veux plus rien savoir alors, se lamenta Luffy.

Le capitaine des chapeaux de paille allait se lever quand sa navigatrice lui força un peu la main pour se remettre assit.

\- Écoute Luffy c'est pour ton bien d'accord ! Ça ne **nous** enchantent guère que tu restes un ignorant sur le sexe à ton âge. S'exclama la rousse

\- Je poursuis, je quadruple ta dette si tu n'écoute pas comme il faut!

\- Moi je ne te servirais qu'une seule portion de viande à chaque repas, pour les trois prochaines semaines, s'enquit Sanji

\- Tu oublieras vite mes nouvelles inventions, je ne te les monterais plus, dit Ussop

Aucun d'entre eux voulais avoir la tâche ingrate de lui expliquer encore et encore ces quoi le _SEXE_ , à quoi ça sert et tout le bataclan.

Luffy compris qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il l'a compris lorsque Sanji a dit sa punition s'il ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu auras cette fois un examen à la suite des explications de tes grands frères, pour être bien sur que tu a tout bien assimilé, dit Robin

À la surprise général, Luffy se tenait tranquille, il n'avait pas chouiné ni bronché à cet annonce, sa doit être l'effet Robin ou l'effet de ne plus avoir de viande qui a choqué ce cher capitaine.

\- Bon je poursuis, vous pouvez partir et vaquer à vos occupations, dit Ace

\- Moi je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix de rester, il faut être _SUR_ que ce _STUPIDE_ capitaine ai bien compris et qu'ils vous écoutent, sinon il tâtera de mon poing, dit Nami

\- Aaaaah Nami-swan, je t'adore quand tu es en mode Killer, dit le love Cook

\- Ah ta gueule espèce de tranche de citron enroulé, il y en a qui essai de dormir, dit une algue verte

\- Va te faire foutre marimo périmé, hé c'est qui que tu traites de citron enroulé ?! S'exclama Sanji

\- Mais tes sourd en plus Cook du dimanche, dit Zoro

Et une bataille de plus fut commencé, et une autre fois de plus Nami les avait mis au planché. Après cette péripétie revenons au **Sexe** avec Luffy.

\- Le sexe Luffy tu fais ça pour le plaisir et aussi c'est LE moyen pour avoir des enfants, dit Sabo

\- Tu fais cet acte là avec une personne que tu aimes et qu'il t'aime en retour, rajouta Ace

\- Donc je pourrai le faire avec vous deux ?, demanda le plus jeune des frères

\- Mais non triple en douille, avec une personne que tu aimes dans le genre amoureux, dit Ace à bout de nerf

\- Hé c'est quoi être amoureux?, demanda Luffy

\- Onnn, On ça va vraiment être long avant de pouvoir sortir de cet enfer, se dirent Ace et Sabo

Tous ceux qui étaient proche et qui avait entendu leur capitaine, c'est dis : «ouin je les plains! Ils ne sont pas sortie du Sunny.»

Et voilà le topo, ce que donne la base de Luffy en matière de sexe, en gros c'est zéro, nada, rien.

 **Fin pour ce premier chapitre on se revoit pour le prochain ?**

Puisque vous êtes gentil je vous laisse un petit plus :D

Bonus pour ce chapitre si ça vous dis ;)

Du côté Est du Sunny un Ace qui appel au secours :

Peululu, peululu, peululu …

: Moshi, Moshi, Marco à l'écoute.

\- Marco, j'en peux déjà plus, j'aime mon petit frère, tu le sais, mais des fois, qu'une seule fois j'aimerais vraiment le vendre à quelqu'un, pleure Ace

\- Ace je ne veux pas être méchant, mais s'il est comme toi, tu ne pourras jamais le vendre, dit Marco

\- Je sais, c'est ça le pire, je ne peux pas de me défaire d'un petit frère aussi mignon et tata surtout idiot, mais peut-être que quelqu'un, quelque part va vouloir que je lui donne Lu.

\- Rêve toujours et après tu va venir me brailler dessus de quoi que ton frérot te manque trop.

\- T'as bien raison je le garde. dit un Ace joyeux

XxxxX Que c'est beau l'amour fraternel XxxxX

Du côté Sud du navire un Sabo qui demande de l'aide :

Peululu, peululu, peululu …

: Moshi, moshi Koala à l'appareil que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Koala c'est Sabo

\- Ça j'en doute pas Sabo-kun

\- J'en peu plus Koala, mon petit frère me rends dingue, je l'aime, mais il me rend fou

\- ah ah ah ça me rappel quelqu'un

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Koala, toi au moins tu n'as pas eu à m'expliquer ce qu'est le sexe!

\- Non, c'est vrai mais j'ai quand même du t'expliquer ce que c'était les menstruations pour une femme, se plaignit Koala.

\- Oui mais je suis un gars donc je n'étais pas obligé de savoir, de plus ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as souvent des crises de nerfs tout le temps pas seulement une semaine durant le mois.

\- Oh et bien puisque monsieur trouve que j'ai souvent des crises de nerfs il va devoir se contenter de se masturber avec ca pauvre main droit durant 1 mois.

\- Non attends je ne voulais pas, Koala, pleure Sabo TT_TT

Clic. Trop tard elle a raccrochée. Et Sabo entend :

-Hé nii-chan c'est quoi se masturber »sa se mange ? demanda Luffy

\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour, dit Sabo.

Fin du Bonus j'espère qu'il vous plaira

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Encore merci pour les review si ça vous chante vous pouvez m'en laisser :D

Sinon Merci de lire et j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous donne le goût de poursuivre.


	3. Luffy et l'amour

Un gros Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires, c'est très appréciée.

Désolé pour cette longue attente. -_-'

Disclamer : Tout personnage appartienne à monsieur ODA Vive Oda sensei (même si je n'aurais jamais tuer Ace TT_TT )

Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Luffy et L'amour / le corps humain**

Quand Ace, Sabo ainsi que le reste de l'équipage comprirent la lourde et longue tâche qui se formait devant eux, ils tombèrent dépressif.

\- Je savais que mon adorable, mais combien idiot de petit frère n'était pas l'homme le plus intelligent, mais de là a ne pas savoir ce qu'est être amoureux, dit Sabo

\- Ouais, mais vous savez les gars ne vous en faites pas trop, ce n'est pas le seul domaine où votre frère est un inculte ou ignorant, répond Nami

\- Le seul domaine où Luffy est doué c'est le gobage de bouffe, affirma Sanji

\- Ah t'as oublié les domaines de la bagarre et du combat, Cook du dimanche, surenchérit Zoro

\- Et toi t'as oublié le faut que notre capitaine, le glouton sans fond est aussi le maître pour s'attirer des ennuis sans pareils, espèce de pelouse mal taillé, répliqua Sanji

Avant qu'une énième bataille recommence Nami les stoppa de ses poings d'acier.

\- Aller faudra bien lui expliquer et tant qu'à lui expliquer l'amour avec le grand A, faudra aussi lui expliquer certaines zones sur le corps humain, poursuit Robin

\- Ça c'est tout sauf SUPER, ça ne va pas être du Cola, dit Franky

\- Yo ohohoh Yo ohohoh, on aura jamais fini, on a le temps de trouver cent fois voir même mille fois le One Piece avant qu'il ne comprenne tout ça, s'exclama Brook

\- Aller viens ici Luffy, on va te poser quelques questions, ensuite on va t'expliquer ce qu'être amoureux et en quoi avoir certaines parties de ton corps peuvent être utile dans ce type de domaines, dit Sabo

Luffy viens s'installer comme l'a demandé son frère. Et tous avaient hâte de finir cette phase de questions.

\- Alors dis moi Luffy, tu préfère les femme ou les hommes, demanda Ace

\- Moi j'aimes les deux, la preuves j'ai des amis(es) très géniaux dans les deux côtés, lui répond son petit frère

\- Non là Ace parlait d'une attirance physique pas d'amitié, lui dit Sabo

\- O_O ... Luffy eu un sérieux Bug

\- Ce que veulent dirent tes frères, c'est que l'attirance physique, c'est ce que tu préfère chez une personne comme ses attributs qui soit féminin ou masculin, des traits uniques liés à un homme ou à une femme. Ça dépend de ce que toi tu préfères, tu comprends mieux capitaine, clarifia Robin

\- Ah par exemple Luffy tu te souviens quand tu as vue Nami nue, grâce à Bon Clay sur le going Merry, elle ne t'as pas laissé indifférent pas vrai, lui rappela le tireur d'élite

\- Ah bon pourquoi ?, se questionna le capitaine

\- Bien si elle ne t'as pas laissé indifférent c'est parce que tu aimes mieux les attribues féminin que masculin, lui répondit Sanji. Qui se mit à saigner du nez en se rappelant de se divin souvenir.

\- Tss pervers cook à deux balles, dit Zoro

\- On ne t'a pas sonné tête d'abrutie de brocoli, tes juste jaloux, car toi tu la juste vue de dos, se défend le cuistot.

\- Quoi! Mais ça va pas la tête! Abruti de tête d'œuf, se crispa la tête de brocoli

\- Ça suffit sinon je double vos dettes compris, s'emporta la sorcière

\- Hm... Reprenons, Ace se tourna vers le gamin élastique, alors Luffy tu préfères les attributs féminin comme Nami et Robin ou ceux des hommes comme je sais pas moi, hm, celui de Marco, Law, Sanji ou même Zoro. demanda Portgas

\- Euh c'est quoi les attributs déjà ? demanda son frère

\- Les attribues s'est des caractéristiques propres à chaque personnes, hommes et femmes. Il y a quelques attributs que les deux groupes ont en commun, comme par exemple les yeux, les lèvres, la peaux, les fesses, le bassin, etc. Chez les femmes ça peut être ses hanches, ses seins, etc pour les hommes sa peut être sa carrure, ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux, etc. Lui expliqua Robin

\- Ah d'accord, dans ce cas je crois que je dirais celui des filles, parce que ton copain à la coupe d'ananas est juste bon à manger. On entendit le son du ventre de ce glouton, répond Le chapeau de paille

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai dit moi que je rêve, s'effondra Ace

\- Quel simplet, mais au moins tu n'auras pas à partager ton homme, dit Sabo

\- Pff il manquerait plus que ça, dit Ace

\- Il n'a rien comprit de ce que je viens de lui expliquer, dit l'archéologue

\- Ont ne devraient pas être aussi surpris, dit Brook

\- Bon aller passons à la suite, dit Nami

\- Écoute Luffy je vais t'énuméré certains des phénomènes qui se produisent lorsque tu seras en amour avec une femme, lui dit Sabo

\- Premièrement, ton cœur va battre plus vite que d'habitude à la vue de cette personne, tu souriras malgré toi quand elle est proche de toi, tu auras un genre de mal de ventre, ta respiration seras plus rapide, tu auras le goût de lui donner des becs, ou la prendre dans tes bras, tu me suis ?

\- Hm oui c'est comme avant un combat, lui répondit le capitaine des Mugiwara

\- Comment ça avant un combat, tes pas sérieux là Luffy, éclata Ace

\- Bien non avant que je commence à combattre mon cœur bat plus vite je suis tout énervé, je souris malgré moi et je suis tellement excité que ma respiration va plus vite, s'exclama Luffy

\- As-tu au moins écouter jusqu'au bout, s'impatienta son aîné

\- Oui, enfin je crois, souffla l'idiot du bateau o_O

\- Ah tu n'est pas possible Luffy, crièrent en cœur tous ses valeureux ou plutôt les malheureux pirates.

\- Bon écoute en gros tu agiras différemment avec cette personne et elle va devenir ton univers. Pour les partis de ton corps alors voilà, ton membre qui te sert à faire pipi peut aussi te servir dans des moments intimes avec la demoiselle qui aura prit ton cœur, dit Ace

\- Quoi non je veux garder mon cœur, s'offusqua le gamin de 19 ans

\- Écoute tes frères, au lieu de les interrompent et c'est seulement une façon de parler, ce n'est pas comme avec Law qui a pris le cœur de Smoky alias l'enfumer, dit Ussop

\- Ok je n'avais pas saisis, dit Lu ^_^

\- Toi tu ne saisis jamais grand chose, bon aller à table j'ai fais de bonne tourtière à la viande de monstre marin et au thon éléphant, répliqua le Cook

Tout le monde s'installa à la cuisine et mangèrent dans la plus ou moins bonne humeur. Après l'effort (dieu sait qu'ils en ont donnés) le réconfort.

\- C'est diablement bon Chef, j'en pleure de joie, ah oui c'est vrai je n'ai plus d'yeux, Yo ohohoh Yo ohohoh, dit Brook

\- Aujourd'hui tu t'es vraiment surpassé, complimenta Robin

\- Pour cette fois j'approuve ces bon, ça va nous prendre au moins ça pour survivre à demain, dit Zoro

Sanji n'a pas eu le temps de traiter le marimo de déchets mal coloré qu'il entend :

\- C'est excellent Sanji, j'en veux encore, dirent à l'unisson les trois frères

\- D'accord, mais laisser moi le temps de resservir les filles, dit Sanji

\- Pourquoi, moi j'ai faim, se plaint Luffy

\- Les dames d'abord, apprend les bonnes manières Luffy, lui répondit son cuistot

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi, j'en veux, demandèrent le raton laveur de service et le menteur/trouillard de l'équipage.

\- Attendez que je resserve ces deux belles demoiselles avant, bande de morfal sur deux pattes, s'impatienta le Cook

\- T'es pas SUPER mon vieux, eux ce n'est pas comme les trois frères et encore moins les deux D.

\- Ouais t'as raison Franky, mais n'empêche vous enseignez quelques manières ne vous ferais pas de mal les gars...

\- T'a pas tord Sanji, cependant donne leurs a manger, déjà qu'avec le capitaine on en a pas fini ... T_T

Tous soupirent sauf le dit capitaine, ils étaient tous d'accord de prendre une bonne et méchante longue pause sur la prochaine île où ils débarquèrent. Une bonne pause sur les questions de leur pile électrique en caoutchouc, leur feraient le plus grand bien.

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre la prochaine fois sa seras sur l'île qu'ils vont en baver.

J'espère que ça vous a plu

à la prochaine (je ne sais pas quand j'aurais d'autres temps libre pour poster mais je ferais de mon mieux)


End file.
